Heated Devotion
by Karista N
Summary: Yumi's reflections on the past she shared with her Lord Shishio, and the future she waits for. One-shot complete. Spoilers to end of Kyoto-arc.


Title: Heated Devotion  
Series: Rurouni Kenshin  
Gen. Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin, just get inspired by it.  
Non-gen. Disclaimer: Written from Yumi's POV, spoilers to end of Shishio/Kyoto Arc, some limey content, dash of angst.  
Notes: A piece I had sitting on my computer for nearly a year and a half, just recently finished. Sort of my lame attempt at getting back into fanfiction after nearly 6 months. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------

I remember the day I met you, while working in that brothel. You wanted the highest priced girl. What you got was a loyal servant, even until death. I was given to you that night in exchange for money, but after you would have me eternally for free.

I could feel it in the air around you; the power, the strength, the devotion...all the things that made you the Lord Shishio I loved. Everything about that night was unique to you; I would find it nowhere but in your arms. I felt safe for once, even in the face of scalding heat, inhuman flames that singed yet did not blacken my alabaster skin. Even with the bandages, I could feel it radiating off of you, proof of your tortured betrayal by the government. All these details I would only learn later, at that moment you were but a customer in desire of my service. Yet even in the routine of my job, I knew you were different from the first moment.

You could sense it in me too, that I was no run-of-the-mill whore. I was not scared when presented to you, I did not shrink from the strange wrappings or smell of gunpowder. The obvious temperature of your body did not irk me one bit as I moved to embrace you for the first time. I know that this was my first step in pleasing you, the face of courage that I put up, even though I needed not to fake it. I could tell deep down that you would not hurt me, for I truly understood what kind of man you were. A strong, passionate man...traits that would be reinforced several times over in our lives together.

I remember that night clearly, every touch, every sound. You reassured me that you would be gentle as I flinched at the singe of your fingertips on my cheek. My skin became accustomed to the scalding touch, the trails of fire that you burned down my chest both inside and out. As you heated the outside of my body, you ignited the fire deep within. Never in my life had I been so aroused by a man. Your mere presence would send shivers through my body; I never knew one man could demand such attention to be drawn to him by merely entering a room.

Your lips were hot against mine; I burned within from desire for you, and burned without from your touch. Yet even with the unnatural temperature, you left no marks, no proof that you were anything more than a man. But to me, you were so much more. Not a freak of nature as many regarded you; you were a person, worthy of being loved and respected by those around you. It drew me to you, compelled me to follow at your heels, allowed me to contently sit at your feet and dream of the days when all of Japan would bow and acknowledge your greatness.

But it was at that first night, that first time, I knew I would be yours then and forever. The passion, the fire within and without, the power you filled me with night after night all began in that cold little room, warmed by your presence. You disrobed me slowly, taking care not to damage my yukata. I stared up at you in awe; would I be slapped if I were to tug at your wrappings? There was a cruel past hidden beneath those yards of cloth, yet all I could care about was the man beneath that linen. Raw flesh and muscle became exposed as I wound a bandage around my index finger and pulled down slowly. You seemed almost shocked that I would be so bold, yet allowed me to continue. I could see a glint of amusement in your eyes; I had pleased you with this action. I would learn later that I was the first to ever be as forward as to bare what I knew to be marred flesh. Yet to me, there was nothing imperfect about it, it was the flesh of Lord Shishio, and that made it perfect in its own right.

Hot fingers teasing into my own growing heat, and even through the unnatural state of your body, I found nothing abnormal about it. It felt as if you were destined to have me that night and forever. And you did take me, with all the power and passion that I had imagined was contained within that bandaged form. I could almost hear the hiss of evaporation as you slid in, the heat almost being unbearable for a second before pleasure overrode the pain. You were strong, yet gentile, thrusting in and driving me to the point where I could have died right there and not had a single regret. Yet you kept going, stoking the fires you ignited within the pit of my stomach until I truly thought I would be consumed by your flames. When it was over, my body lay cooling next to yours, which would never again know the pleasure of sweat drying on skin. The room smelled of sex and gunpowder, a mixture that would come to be my favorite in the following years, a mixture that was exclusive to Lord Shishio.

Now I lie here in your arms, the blood soaking through my clothes as your sword slips free from my chest. Finally, after all my years of service to you, I had truly found my purpose. I knew from the first time we met that I would die for you, and now in the moment of my death, I have found peace. I am truly happy that I could finally be of real use to you. Not just as a body, not just as a servant, but also as a true factor in your rise to power. I know you will succeed, that my sacrifice will not be in vain. I will watch your triumphs from my place in hell, proud to know that my death was a noble part of your victory. And when the day comes when your long life ends, I will await you in the flames to embrace your rough skin once more and welcome that comforting heat into my body yet again. Lord Shishio, I am yours now and forever. Thank you, for finally giving me a reason to live, and a reason to die.

---------------------------

I just about teared up when she gave her life for Shishio. And the best part was, he didn't just throw her away straight off like a pawn, he legitimately acknowledged her love and appreciated her sacrifice. That's why Shishio is the man...you almost never see the evil overlord pull a stunt like that with his underlings. Yumi was expendable, but only to a point...and you know he had to be pissed it had to go that far. So yeah, all this rambling led me into a little spark of creativity and a bit of insight into how Yumi's mind had to have been working at that time. Had to add some back-story to give a foundation to her devotion...and I think it came out okay.


End file.
